


Drive Safely.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [28]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Hikaru is scary, Incest, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Protective Hikaru, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Drive safely."





	Drive Safely.

**28\. “Drive safely.”**

* * *

"Hey Tamaki."

Tamaki rolled door the window, Hikaro crouched down to lock eyes with his senpai. "Yes Hikaro?"

Hikaro moved until he was sure only Tamaki could hear him. "I'm trusting you with my most precious gift. If anything happens to Kaora while he's in your care, I will destroy you. Drive safety." with that Hikaro backed away with a bright smile.

Tamaki flinched at the smile taking a harsh swallow as he glanced back to Kaora on his backseat. Carefully starting the car, Tamaki drove slowly away the threat playing in his mind.


End file.
